


Pastel Typhoon

by demonladys



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, Fluff, Hobbies, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonladys/pseuds/demonladys
Summary: Pareo and Chu2 find themselves trapped inside together in a storm, giving them the perfect opportunity to marathon a certain idol group’s entire live-show discography.
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768666
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Pastel Typhoon

**Author's Note:**

> rarepair week day 2 prompt: past time (it was part time but i misread it and this is what you get)  
> this doesn't feel like a rarepair but RAS has a content drought so i must deliver. maybe next year...

Pareo runs for her life through the slippery streets of Tokyo, raindrops battering her from above. It’s pouring harder than she had expected, with high-speed winds ripping through the air threatening to tear the bag she clutches so dearly onto right from her fingers. Call her crazy. It’s fine. She knows she shouldn’t be barrelling toward Raise A Suilen’s penthouse studio in the middle of a typhoon, especially not when practice is cancelled for the day anyway. But she’s so, so terrified and needs to make sure Madame Chu2 is okay. She hasn’t been responding to any of her texts and they haven't had a fight recently or anything so that makes things all the more worrying.

Pareo turns the corner and makes a dash right for the entrance. The doors slide open for her and she tumbles inside. She’s soaked from head to toe and breathless and a little bit ashamed because she looks like boring old Reona which means she doesn’t pass at all, but she can fix that as soon as she gets upstairs. She rushes into the elevator and rides it to the top. She barges into the studio and calls out, “Madame Chu2!”

She’s greeted by a groan from the blue leather couch across from the humongous LCD TV attached to the wall. Chu2 raises one hand out and grunts, “Pareo… jerky…”

“Coming right up, Madame Chu2!” She takes the glass from the nearby coffee table and heads to the cupboard in the penthouse’s kitchen. Carefully, she fills it with a handful of jerky sticks, just enough that Chu2 won’t eat them all too fast. When she returns, Chu2 is stuck lying face-up across the couch with drool hanging from her mouth, her eyes stuck in a zombie-like trance. She slams the jerky jar down on the table and Chu2 snaps back to life.

“Pareo!” Chu2 says with a yelp. Then she stares with a brief pause of hesitation on her lips. “...Pareo? What the hell are you doing here?”

When Chu2 shoots a glance at her, she feels like she might die of shame from being seen like this. She’s still drenched and still ‘Reona-mode’ but at least it’s just Chu2. She’s still getting used to any of the other bandmates seeing her out of costume, and there’s always that anxiety that she’s ‘faking it.’ She tries to muster up the courage to say “I was worried about you, Madame Chu2,” but only silent breaths break through.

Still snapping out of her daze, Chu2 eyes Pareo and her pupils shrink back. “...Jeez, Pareo. I can’t have you getting sick on us. Your clothes and wig are in the guest bedroom. Find a towel, too.”

* * *

The penthouse guest bedroom is a second home for Pareo. There’s a bed huge enough to fit the whole band in one big cuddle pile and Chu2 -- who hardly ever washes her own clothes, always makes sure Pareo’s wigs and girly outfits are clean and ready for use, hung carefully inside the closet clothing rack. She twirls her monochromatic pigtails around in the mirror and her reflection beams back. The long denim overall skirt over her puffy white sleeves just feels so nice to wear, so reassuring. She wanted to see Chu2, of course. But she can’t deny she ran right through the typhoon because she just missed being herself, too. It’s the kind of thing where being away too long starts to make her feel sick, but she unfortunately can’t take all the clothes and wigs home and risk her parents finding out.

She pumps herself up in the mirror while listening to the raindrops tear apart the world outside. It’s beating against the penthouse roof like hail. Chances are, she’ll be stuck here for at least a day.

“Madame Chu2! I’m here!” she says, scurrying back into the main den. Chu2 is up and about now, rolling and swerving around the room in her office chair with no real aim.

“There’s no practice today, so I don’t have anything for you to do.”

Pareo skips behind the chair and tilts her face down into Chu2’s headspace, grinning wide with love and delight. “That’s okay! Just being around you is enough for me.”

Chu2 spins her chair in a one-eighty and raises her head. “Hey. I, uh…” She stutters shyly, her face turns a pale red. A strike of thunder roars and rumbles the room, causing her to jump back in her seat before quickly recovering. “Um. For the sake of Raise A Suilen, I think we should observe concerts from other girl bands!”

“Hehe~ I knew you really did love Roselia, Madame Chu2!”

“No!” Chu2 jumps out of her seat and launches it backwards. It rolls and rolls until it thumps against the glass door to outside, which is currently drowned in torrential downpour. With her hands on her waist and cheeks still aflame, Chu2 shouts. “Pareo, get me concert footage of Pastel*Palettes!”

Pareo’s eyes instantly light like stars and she’s got the dumbest, most enthusiastic grin. It hurts her mouth to smile this wide. She’s jumping for joy, leaping for love. “Y-yes! Right away!” This is maybe the most Chu2 has ever expressed interest in Pareo’s love for idols. Sure, she said it was just to observe other girl bands. Sure, she’s probably just offering out of pity with the whole crazy-girl-running-through-horrible-storm thing. But still! She’s so overwhelmed with affection that she can’t stop herself from ducking down to hug her so tight.

It only takes a second of rifling through her still half-soaked bag to find the USB drive she always keeps on-hand. A USB drive that Chu2 soon learns contains rips of every single Pastel*Palettes live show including DVD bonus features plus several television appearances. It’s okay, she has legal copies of all of them at home. At first Chu2 insists they just watch some recent concerts to get a grasp on how they play, but Pareo negotiates her way into starting from the top. “You have to watch them in order from their first official live otherwise their journey won’t have the same emotional impact and you won’t understand all the effort they put in to get where they are now and if you miss out on the interviews you won’t understand all their motivations especially Miss Aya who I find particularly endearing she’s been working so hard for so long and it’s just amazing to see her grow so much since she started and-”

Chu2 couldn’t even get a word in to fight back.

The two girls sink back against the couch and make themselves comfortable. There’s a flash of lightning from outside and a flash of light from the mounted TV screen. “We are Pastel*Palettes!” the five idols, headed by the pink-clad heroine Aya Maruyama, call out through the speakers. She’s seen it a hundred times before, but it never gets old.

For the first couple shows, Chu2’s got a grumpy expression the whole time and watches the screen like an elder cat watches prey that’s too fast to catch anymore. But something changes once they reach the third big concert. Pareo catches a glimmer in Chu2’s eyes. Her frumpled scowl comes undone, replaced by a look of awe and admiration. “Sweet! Excellent!” she says in full English. She’s entranced, and Pareo would be too if she weren’t so fixated on Chu2’s eyes right now.

Yura-Yura Ring-Dong-Dance comes to a close and the girls on stage bow. Chu2 gives an applause and Pareo beams, her heart full with satisfaction and gratitude. “Madame Chu2, which girl is your favorite?”

Chu2’s trance breaks and she crawls back against the couch’s arm. “Favorite? Why would I have a favorite?”

“Come on, Madame Chu2~” she says, extending the second chu for a brief few seconds. “Everyone’s got an oshi. Mine is Miss Aya, of course!”

Chu2 tilts her head and covers her face with her sleeve. She grumbles to herself before she says, “...Fine. Maya Yamato is an excellent drummer, so she’s probably my favorite… Don’t get the wrong idea! I’m not invested in her personality or anything stupid like that!”

It’s an easy guess, too. At her heart Chu2 is a tech nerd with an eye for setups and sound equipment. Just look at the mess inside the studio! She could easily picture Chu2 tangled up in wires and cables with an adorably odd laugh echoing off the walls. Plus, Miss Maya knows so much about every instrument just like Madame Chu2! They gotta be soul cousins or something!

“Great! Wait right here!” Pareo almost trips over herself leaping from her seat, but she recovers and slides down the hall, turning the corner into the guest bedroom again. There’s a dresser for old clothes tucked away against the back wall. She kneels in front of it and pulls out the bottom drawer. Five nesoberi, one of each Pastel*Palettes girl, holding image-color themed penlights in each hand. Of course, she swipes mini-Aya out for herself.and holds her between her arm and torso. With her other hand, she grabs the Maya nesoberi from her place and darts back to the living room. Once she returns, she dives right back onto the couch and tosses mini-Maya at Chu2.

“What the hell? Do you just keep these things here?”

Pareo nods with a smile, paying no mind to the accusatory tone. Chu2 protests, but clutches the nesoberi Maya close to her tummy, squeezing her for comfort. Pareo does the same to neso-Aya, and pulls the bright pink penlights from her plush hands.

For hours, the two of them shout and wave, applaud and squeal over all the drama and success Pastel*Palettes endures through the extras and the concerts. Chu2 gets especially excited when Maya solves every single puzzle on the Island Adventure television special, tossing out her usual English “Amazing!”s and “Nice!”s. Though she keeps denying it, Pareo can see past Chu2’s cold shell and senses the earnest passion in her heart. Someone who doesn’t care about idols wouldn’t cheer as loudly as she does.

Hours pass. The storm dissipates and the sky turns dark. They’re still deep into their Pastel*Palettes marathon when Pareo’s eyes start to feel heavy. Chu2 grabs a blanket and scoots in close, covering the both of them. Pareo should be blushing, but she’s too tired to register embarrassment. Raindrops patter against the penthouse rooftop and the girls remain close. The speakers release a lullaby of Aya Maruyama’s voice and Pareo, with Chu2 right beside her, drifts away to the land of dreams and idols.


End file.
